Finding Home
by got-sam
Summary: “Do you know what time it is?” he states as he removes my covers, that are sheltering me. I take a moment to reply “ it’s too early” I whine. I literally whine, because this man before me knows nothing about sleep... B&V in those 3 years! chap 7& 8 up!
1. Good Morning, Bad Morning

Hello!! for all you who are reading " a time long ago" thanks for reading!! i decided to write something more fun! haha tell me what u guys think! cuz i love hearing ur thoughts!

Finding Home

Chapter 1 – Good Morning, Bad Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Gosh it feels like every morning is something I am thankful for. But I can't help the worried feeling that holds deep in my head and heart, for danger is well on its way. Those androids, I wish I could do something, make something , I feel so helpless, watch my friends risk their lives for us, for me. The sun rays shine bright throughout the room, I open my eyes to examine such a sight, will one of these days be my last? The very last time I get to watch this sight, feel this light? I live the moment as long as I can but…

"WOMAN"

Ugh, here we go, figure, I finally get the time to reflect on my life and I don't even get a moments peace, due to the man that calls my name. Why did I invite him to my house again? Oh right, because I have a holy heart and a sense of compassion. I smirk to myself "yea right, well It's for a good cause, to save the world" this man is stubborn, outrageous, and sometimes, well most of the time just mean, well wait, I'm being nice to say he's mean, he's… HORRIBLE.

"WOMAN"

He calls again, I don't want to respond so I sink more into my comfortable bed covering myself from him, because I know this routine all too well.

**Footsteps**

I close my eyes trying to perceive that I am sleeping but still that will not save me from this man, this man we all call, Vegeta.

"Woman are you deaf?" he insults me "Do you know what time it is?" he states as he removes my covers, that are sheltering me

I take a moment to reply " it's too early" I whine. I literally whine, because this man before me knows nothing about sleep.

"oh right, and when the androids come and kill everybody in sight, you better just lay there in your little bed and wait for death to come, because I know I wont be there to save your lazy ass! In fact they may take pity on you because they've probably never seen ugly in human form!" he laughs viciously

I want to rip this head off, and already this early in the day. I have to remind myself he is training to help save Earth, even if I want to believe it or not. If it means supplying him with the basic needs of food and training items, then so be it, . But I will not allow him to insult me day after day " You know for someone who looks like you, I don't think you can exactly say that you Vegetable head!" I yell back! But as I can see it's quite obvious he is furious because I can see that vein popping out, I burst out laughing holding my sides " you know Vegeta every time I see that vein on your forehead, I just think it's so…. Hi..hilarious!" I laugh even harder.

He growls at me " SHUT UP!" he doesn't like to be made fun of because he's.. "I AM THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF INTO THE NEXT DIMENTION" I look up at him just to see him fuming "yes your majesty, and later on today I'll get the royal jester to come and entertain you"

"that's right woman, and you better have your clown costume on. And I better see food on the table in 5 minutes or less" he leaves my room laughing, laughing at me

I fall back onto my bed "5 minutes? Is he kidding me? Well it's Vegeta he doesn't know anything about joking or any kind of fun unless it's training" I sit up and slip my feet into my slippers, I walk over to my dresser "what is wrong with him?" I wonder " well he is a killer," I think thats enough to say there is something wrong with Vegeta. But I wont deny him one thing, he is not bad to look at. He is arrogant, selfish well just an asshole in general but gorgeous one at that. I swear every part of his body is perfect. I shake my head " what the hell am I thinking?! This is Vegeta, v-e-g-e-t-a. plus I have a boyfriend! A perfect boyfriend" I remind myself, though I find it odd that I have too. I decide to take a quick shower before venturing down to meet the devil himself once again.

As I proceed down the stairs I can see him sitting there waiting staring into nothingness. I walk into the kitchen " Alright what do you want?" I turn to him, he isn't responding, I lean against the counter "um, hello?" I speak again louder, but nothing. This time I walk up to him and wave my hand in front of his face " Vegeta?? Hello?? Can you hea-" he catches my waving hand, "do not insult me with your actions woman, I am not an animal" I pull back my hand from his "well next time you should try answering me, I don't know if you've tried this before but it's called a conversation where, someone speaks and you reply back"

He smirks " I don't talk to idiots" I roll my eyes, he never wants to stop he always wants to fight with me! " well Vegeta then you should stop talking to yourself" he rises from his chair " well at least I don't bitch how my mate is a weakling" I step towards him " don't you even START! Just mind your own business" I turn away turning the stove on

"then stop your stupid blubbering. I can even hear you from the gravity room because your so damn loud!" I hate this man, with a passion , oh how do I hate him

"you think you know everything, but you don't know shit, about me and Yamcha, about anything that concerns other peoples feelings, if you're lucky enough to experience love or some sort of emotion, then come talk to me then perhaps we can actually have a normal conversation other then you always, constantly I may remind you, insulting me."

"emotions are weak" so typical of him, to ignore anything that could make him an actual person, well he isn't a person, he's a Sayian. "right tell that one to Goku" I mumble,

He grabs my arm to only turn me to face him, feel him as I am pressed up against his body, "don't you ever compare me to that third class trash"

"he maybe trash to you Vegeta but he will always be loved, something you will never have. And emotions don't make you weak, Goku has family and friends who he loves and as we've seen and understood they have made him strong, to protect us."

He pushes me away " I don't need his protection"

I'm tired of this " you know what Vegeta do what you want, you'll never know true happiness unless you try, try to care." I crack some eggs into the pan that was warming on the stove. Its silent as my back is to him, I don't want to say anything, because I know I'll end up regretting it, like I've done so many times before. I sigh and turn "Vegeta mayb-" as I turn I come to realize I am alone, I blink, he is nowhere in sight,

I stare back at the eggs I started to make, I heat up the toaster, and gather some bread. How odd he just left, and I didn't even hear a thing, I've come to a conclusion about my house guest, about Vegeta

What a strange man.


	2. Messy Wench

Finding Home

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW **

**Please guys!! I want to know what you think of this do you like it? Is it weird funny? Fun! i wanna hear your thoughts! **

**PLEASEEE REVEIW!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Finding Home

Chapter 2 – Messy Wench

"Why isn't this working? The correlations between the variables are correct, it does show a strong positive relationship, hmm" I stand back to admire my work, it indeed is one of my best pieces. Since Vegeta is constantly bothering me how nothing I build is challenging enough for him, this should certainly do it. I turn slightly to see the door slide open to reveal the man himself.

"wow, decided to grace me with your presents today?" I state while lightly trying to scratch my face with my forearm, I would use my hands except for the fact that they are covered in oil.

Vegeta proceeds towards me " What the hell is this junk?" I snap towards him " Excuse me! It's not junk! And hey you don't even know what it does yet" he folds his arms before me, that is truly his favourite stance.

"It looks useless" oh that smirk he gives, it's like every time he _thinks_ he says something witty, he has to display it on that gorgeous face of his, _wait gorgeous?_ Shaking my head slightly at my thoughts I raise my sight to greet him.

"Well so do you, but I don't tell that to your face" yup there it is that vein, I start to laugh "Shut up you stupid woman!" his fist are balled up like a little angry child, _what ? Vegeta a child, I must be losing my mind today,_ " Anyways, why did you come in here?"

"It's broken" by this time I don't even need to ask what, I already know. " So you broke the gravity machine again, is that what your saying?" _I just fixed it last week that brute!! _"This time make it well crafted woman, otherwise I'll have other means to deal with you" raising an eyebrow at his statement " other means huh? Oh like what hmm?" as much as I hate him for pushing my buttons at times, I still find it fun to push his

He approaches me with increased speed till we are inches apart " Just fix it woman, and get it done now" as he turns away I yell " Hey wait Vegeta, you didn't even ask what this is" he turns to face me as I slowly point to my master piece

"It's a waste of my time" he continues on with his stride but I move to stand before him "No really you gotta see this, it's really neat and I think you'd like it a lot, besides the fact I built it for you. Come on just let me explain it to you" he complies with my request as we walk back.

" Okay I know what your thinking , giant mirror right? Well not exactly

this is a demo droid, it's main objective is to reflect. Since you train with ki, what it'll do is reflect the amount of energy you release. Though I don't know how powerful you are, because you wouldn't let me test you.." I say the last part slightly annoyed " I took Goku's results and estimated what yours might be. As soon as you release your ki, the reflector droid will instantly shoot back at the same speed you attacked with. The reason for this is because the generation of Ki that you may develop alters depends on the attack, this way since the droid wont have to hold your Ki for a certain amount of time it should be able to take all of your attacks, cool huh?" I smile back towards him as I grab the buckles on my already dirty overalls.

Vegeta reaches over to pick up the circular device and examines it closely "by the look and weight of it, I know it wont last long" my smile instantly disappears "why can't you ever be happy? I spend 2 weeks working on this!. Just try it out okay?" I can't stand the sight of him, he makes me so mad sometimes, _ungrateful bastard!_ Turning away I set my sights on else where, yet all I can think of in this moment is choking that prick!

I hear him place it down onto the metal table "I should have been more considerate" almost in a state of shock I think _Vegeta is being nice?! _Slowing looking over my shoulder eyeing him suspiciously " Well, yes you should have been" I'm not going to deny my true thoughts on the matter, he should be considerate! And if he threw in a _thank you_ once in a while it definitely wouldn't hurt.

"You look ugly, more uglier than usual. I bet it's because you finally realized how fat you're getting. I must agree how depressing that is, thus your shitty craftsmanship is prevalent in your work. " My face is blank. I'm trying to analyze his words through my head and breaking down the meaning to them, not believing a man could be so crude so awful. And yet after all that I respond…

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!" my face is on fire I'm probably so red in the face you could put a beet beside my head and probably couldn't tell the difference. "Hey jackass! Take that back!" to lead power to my words I forcefully point my finger at him in an accusing manner. Noting not only are my hands still covered in oil, so is Vegeta's face from my actions. Looking at him I see his face contorts into an appalling reaction as he wipes the oil off which results into smudging it further. Suddenly looking at my pointed finger I get a brilliant idea. Opening my extended oily hand towards him I place a smug look upon my lips.

"Hey Veg-Head, come here" I say almost seductively as I walk towards him. He growls at my advancements " Don't even think about it woman" he warns me but at the same time he steps back. _Yeah that's right jerk, you better be afraid!_

Raising my other hand towards the warrior " All I want to do is get close to you Vegeta" winking at him I have to hold back my laughter, this expression is priceless to see on the Prince of all Saiyans he is somewhat frightened? and of what? little old me!! " I'm not scared of a weak pathetic woman!, I rather not have that nasty waste upon me!" addressing to the oil that lays on my hands I can tell he's trying to stand his ground against me, but I know better " Is that so huh? Well just to let you know you have two options, you can run, or you can stay"

"A warrior never retreats" stopping right in front of him I lean in slightly " So I guess you're a real warrior then right?" As he looks down at me "of course I am a real warrior you stupid!"

Sighing at his harsh words I raise my hands "can you push the digits in for the outside code of the lab please"

Vegeta is truly confused at my sudden change in action "My hands are all oily! And you have clean ones, I don't want to get the keypad all dirty."

"feh" he says as he raises his chin to me as if I should acknowledge his greatness, rolling my eyes I proceed to get back to the task at hand

"The code is 12,8,15"

He turns his back towards me to punch in the code and as soon he finishes I reach over his shoulders and place my hands on either side of his face rubbing the black oil all over his glorious face.

"Ahh!! You wench!" turning back towards me shoving my hands away "stupid wench!" Vegeta storms off to the sound of my laughter that fills the hallways as the doors slides open.

As soon as my laughter dies down I walk over to grab one of my rags off the wall to clean my hands. I'll never grow tired of getting that man, _how could he not see that coming _chuckling to myself I walk down the hallways, I can't help but have the imagine of Vegeta's face stuck in my head it was probably the most funniest thing I have ever seen! _so far anyways.._ Oh, but I know I'll get him good in the future, real good.

**Please review! Pleaseeee!! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**- sammy**


	3. Confrontation

**Hello ALL!! , i ask one thing of you guys, please comment! I wanna know if you like this or nott! Yes or No? thanks so much for reading!! And for " a time long ago" the next chapter is kinda.. getting there! Haha but no worries! It will be up !! **

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Finding Home

Chapter 3 – Confrontation

I'll never figure it out, what is with that man? That man who is stubborn, just down right asshole. I feed him, clothed him, given him everything he's wanted! Ridiculous! I suppose it's because he's a prince he thinks he can do whatever he wants. _Hmph not in this house, and certainly not over Bulma Breifs! _After leaving the lab I have an odd encounter with Vegeta. To be honest it wasn't so much odd but, personal? Especially coming from the bastard who talks to no one.

_Walking into the kitchen I see him see eating everything his greedy little hands could hold, growing up with Goku i have learned Saiyans indeed have a large appetite and Vegeta is no different _

"_Hey" opening the fridge I grab a bowl of mixed cut up fruit and take a seat across from the starving man. His response is only to glace up at me then returning to his food. I didn't expect much from him other than that, then_

"_Why did you do that?" his rough voice startles me for a moment that interrupts the silence in the room _

_Knowing exact what he meant when I first set eyes upon him, his face was clean not a drip of oil left " I thought it would be funny" looking back at him " and it was" smiling in return. _

"_You're stupid, the dumbest bitch on this planet" raising my eye brow "my, what language you have, did your mother teach you to speak to a lady like that" living with Vegeta has grew me a rough skin, but it doesn't deny the fact his insults do hurt, somewhat…but I wont show any weakness._

_Vegeta continues eating while addressing my insult towards him " My mother died when I was 7, I hardly remember her." shocked I didn't know what to say, more so shocked how emotionless he stated it. "I'm sorry" I manage to stubble out. He ignores my sympathy I'm guessing he doesn't hear much of that. _

" _it's okay to be sad sometimes too you know" snapping his head at me " what the fuck are you talking about?" ignoring his rude manner I continue " you always want to seem so strong, but feeling emotions doesn't make you weak Vegeta" I place an elbow on the table while resting my chin in my hand. Snarling at my comment I can tell he doesn't want to talk, like that is something new_

_Getting up I grab my now empty bowl and place it in the sink "You will never know what it is like to suffer, and the only thing that keeps you from killing yourself is the strength to not show weakness in a time where pain is prevalent" as I turn I see him standing ready to leave me with his words " besides I don't see a 'lady' here anyways " smirking he walks off sliding the exit doors behind him as he proceeds to the gravity room, like always. _

While sitting on my bed reflecting on that moment I almost forget, I have a date!. Getting up I walk over to my closet "What dress? Tonight it going to be special, if I know Yamucha he's planned something I can feel it" I can't believe it, we've been dating for nearly 12 years, _some marriages don't even last that long! _I'll admit we've had our differences but in the end it's made us stronger. _Tonight I really wanna knock his socks off! _So I decided I'm going in for the kill.. my red silk short mini dress, strapless _oh he's going to want me.. so.. bad. _Laughing at my thoughts I hear a knock at the door

As I open it I am greeting with a happy grin and a tray full of cakes "Oh hey mom"

"Hi sweetheart! Do you want some cakes? I bought them downtown this morning" weighing my options _cake or date? _" sorry mom I can't Yamucha and I are going out for dinner tonight" as she gives me a wink " oh he's finally going to propose!" _I sure hope so after so many years.. _" Well I don't know about that mom, it's just dinner" I proceed back to the closet pulling out the red dress

"Maybe Bulma hunny you should ask him" tossing the dress on the bed " Mom I understand the changing gender roles in society today but, I dunno.. I always thought he'd ask me. We have been dating for only 12 years. Maybe he's just not ready" _who am I trying to convince me or my mother? _" And plus helping dad run the company and doing this and doing that, it's just difficult that's all" she sighs at my poor justification when it comes to my relationship with Yamucha "

"Or maybe you just don't love him anymore" she stated so truthfully " Oh please mom we're been da-" shaking her head at me " just because you date for many years doesn't mean love is constant , people change sweetheart." _Deep down inside, I know she's right_. Walking over to me she smiles " Yamucha is a wonderful young man, but when you first met him he was a boy. I just don't want you to settle with someone who doesn't make you happy" nodding with my mothers words " I know mom" smiling back weakly, I gather the dress in my hands " I guess I should be getting ready, knowing me It'll take me 5 hours haha"

While both laughing we slowly depart to our destinations until she turns " Oh Bulma I almost forgot! Your father and I will be gone this weekend, I think he said he has to go to the.. Umm Metro Medical.. Conven, no what is it? Conservatory? Hmm?"

"The Medical Metro Convention for Science?" her face lights up " Oh.. haha yes that one, all those names sounds the same to me"

"Yea no worries mom, dad told me earlier this week. I think it'll be really cool, seeing all those inventions from all over the world" shifting the tray in her hands " I suppose if you're a genius like your father or yourself, but I would rather go to a cake convention seeing all those pretty designs. I suppose science isn't my forte" giggling at her own comment I can't help but have a sense of pride from my mother. Though she may not be the smartest with books, she is the most caring and considerate woman I know. Someone I truly love without a doubt.

"Aw, mom that's not true you're a genius too, where do you think I learned how to cook!" grinning she tilts her head slightly " well this is true, goodness knows your father couldn't even cook a microwave dinner" _and yet again my mother is right, my father is smart but when it comes to surviving meaning food supply he is hopeless _" Well I'll let you get ready!" while exiting my room she states " make sure Vegeta is feed tooo" her voice decreases as she steps in the hallway. I cringe _oh right, Vegeta.. _and here I was thinking I was going to have the house all to myself _hmph, this meant cooking for that prick. Feh! Tonight he is just going to have to do it himself he traveled in space for months on his own! ..wait tonight?? "_Ahh tonight!" running into the bathroom I quickly turn on the shower and jump in, _Yamucha is going to be here soon_!!

* * *

Nearly falling down the stairs in a hurry I hear faint yelling when I set eyes upon the sight before me I am stopped dead in my tracks. Vegeta and Yamucha. And from the looks on their faces I know this is trouble.

"Your stupidity is astonishing to me. Feebleminded weakling"

"You weren't even suppose to be wished back you murderer!!"

I have no idea what they were talking about but the way it's approaching it isn't going to end well. My thoughts are confirmed when I see Vegeta raise his hand at Yamucha

Rushing to the scene I place a hand on Vegeta's arm " Hold on, hold on boys, what is going on here?" tearing his arm away from me " Why don't' you ask the idiot himself?" Vegeta says as he looks at me. Only a confused expression is present I turn to do the exact thing

"So tell me what just happened here?" Yamucha is quiet, _quiet? _This is getting uncomfortable. "Well ? someone! Tell me!" looking at both males I received the same response.

Silence

"Whatever I'm not going to deal with this now, you" pointing at Yamucha "Start the car we're leaving" looking towards Vegeta " You, go train or something okay?" as I see Yamucha leave I turn to Vegeta " I don't know what happened between you two but you bet as soon as I come home I will. You can't just start fights with people Vegeta! Whatever you guys were arguing about was, one: probably stupid, two: useless information, three: not even important."

Snorting at my speech he crosses his arms "You're right woman you are stupid, I don't care about your pathetic life and it doesn't even concern me" shaking my head I know at this rate fighting with this man will not only make me late for dinner but kill my sanity. "Okay do what you want Saiyan Prince" walking to the door he grabs my shoulder

"Where are you going" _didn't Yamucha tell him he was talking me out for dinner? _" I'm going out for dinner" raising an eyebrow at me while smirking " no you're not" I'm truly, truly confused " Yes I am, so you're going to have to cook for yourself" storming off I slam the door leaving Vegeta behind.

Stomping over to Yamucha's car I see him leaning against it with his hands in his pockets "What is wrong with you guys huh! Can't even be in the same room for at least a minute I know Vegeta is a dickhead but jeez Yamucha you co-"

"I'm breaking up with you"

Stopping in the middle of my speech "What..?" _did he just say that ?_

"What are you talking about?"

The silence is killing me, I'm getting it way too much tonight

Stepping forward I ask him again " What is this, tell me!" i don't know if I should cry or feel relieved… it depresses me how I can not even decipher how I should feel.

"Bulma I'm sorry it's just, I can't do this anymore. You're a great girl but I found someone else"

Before he continues I raise my hand "enough I don't want to hear anymore" _suddenly I find it hard to breathe, my chest grows heavy and my heart aches, _

Turning around I start walking to the house " Bulma wait" reaching out for my hand I pull away and slap him " Don't touch me!" _at this point I am breaking down, not because of our ending relationship but because he found another, someone else to make him happy. Some one who is better than me. Someone not like me._

Stunned at my actions we stare at eachother, tears pouring down my face too prideful to wipe them away from him. His left cheek burning in colour. " just don't" faintly I say walking away.

Closing the door I lean against it for support for I feel my legs will give out. my eyes drift shut I try to ignore two parts of myself, my body that is aching, and my mind that is breaking. I'm unstable, the shock of the unknown is over whelming _if only I had know, felt it coming then I could of prepared myself… _

Hearing a chair shift against the floor I snap my eyes open to see Vegeta sitting at the kitchen table and examining me with this stoic look upon his face. "I told you did I?"

_Bastard, he aims so low._

Ripping away from his sight I proceed to head upstairs only to be stopped by an unmovable object that appears in my way. Vegeta

"I'm hungry woman" I'm not surprised by his incapability's to care about anyone else but himself "not now Vegeta, " I say tiredly

"No woman, now" he growls at my unwillingness to yield to his demands

Placing a hand on his bicep gently "please Vegeta, not now" barely a whisper, I try to contain myself from breaking into tears. Ascending up the stairs I past the Saiyan and I'm slightly surprised at his lack of movement.

"You're better off woman," his voice is cold and distant, I hear foot steps leave the bottom of the stairs yet I pause at his words _what did he exactly mean? And was that some sort of comfort words from Vegeta? It's not a lot but a little bit. _

Turning around I speak out loud "How did you know?" I ask him, for he is not beyond the range of hearing my voice. He can probably hear the sadness in my voice for he doesn't speak to me with such venom. "It's impossible to ignore the scent of a self righteous bitch" he smirks  
"especially on a fool who carries every other woman's raunchy stench but yours"

This man is a cocky, selfish, rude bastard but he does know how to cheer up a girl, somewhat. "Thanks Vegeta" wiping the tears away "you're a good friend" I chuckle lightly as his face grows in disgust.

"Dumb wench" he mumbles turning away I start to think maybe Vegeta isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He's been living here for quite a few months and has never hurt me well after our last and only incident when he first moved in,

"_Shut up woman, you don't know shit!" he has his thick hand wrapped around my throat pushing me against the wall of the living room, This was one of the times I should of just shut my mouth. He isn't squeezing but his implications are loud and clear._

_By this time I have taken note, Frieza is a very sensitive subject for Vegeta. I shouldn't of said it and as soon as it left my mouth " You're just Frieza's slave, I bet you loved doing his biding on the battle field or not!" __**instant regret**__, I never even had enough time to cover my mouth at my mistake before he held me as I am now, against a wall, his weight on me._

_Grabbing his wrist that is wrapped around me " I'm sorry" growling at me " you think that will save you from me!" closing my eyes, he releases his grip on me enough so I may speak fluently without difficultly _

" _I'm sorry you were subjected to frieza's reign, I'm sorry you never got your revenge, I'm sorry Vegeta, I never should of said that" _

_His breathing is heavy, anger radiating off of his body, I rest my other hand on his chest over his heart, how it beats strong and constant._

"_You may be Saiyan, but you bleed like I do, breathe like I do, you are a being, a being with life and emotions. Who am I to evoke such pain on someone?" as I speak his grip on me decreases slowly " I promise you, never will I say such things."f_

In that moment I knew there was a line, a line you just can not pass. And that day I knew Vegeta's. Though it did not stop me from insulting him and defending myself against his harsh comments, I learned some topics shouldn't be discussed, or used against someone. Merely some confrontations never need to occur. Since then I never did bring up anything remotely related to Frieza for I could see even though one displays strength, weakness is always near by in some way, in some form.

Shaking my head, that was the beginning, even though nearly a year has passed.. he's _different_, hey maybe he's starting to like earth, and us "_pathetic humans" _have somewhat transformed a well known murderer into someone who is starting to care, into a man that views life beyond the thirst for blood, a person who could potentially one day be truly happy.

**Hey everyone I would greatly appreciate it if you guys reviewed , I love hearing what you guys have to say, thank you so much for reading! Truly the encouragement to continue writing! SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES! **


	4. Interesting

your reviews are so helpful, gives me an idea how you feel about the characters ! **please continue to review!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Finding Home

Chapter 4 – Interesting

Last night was a disaster, considering the fact Yamucha and I broke up, mom and dad left for the weekend meaning I have to feed a hungry saiyan. This is the first time me and Vegeta will have the house to ourselves, am I nervous? Ha! No, of course not, this is MY house after all. But knowing Vegeta his intentions will be the same as always, food, training, fixing the GR, and perhaps sleep.

Waking up I find myself empty, pulling the covers closer to me I rest on my side looking out the window like I have so many times before. Glancing at the clock I notice it's almost noon _wow I slept that long? _Usually I'd be up by 9 running around, I suppose the events from last night worn me out. And to my surprise I didn't cry. I suppose what I felt for Yamucha was long gone, and this was just bound to happen sooner or later_. _It's strange how I wonder why Vegeta isn't in here yet? yelling at me to make him food or fix something. Now I start to question myself, why do I care, that brute can cook for himself!

Biting my lip I look at the clock again, _where is he? Here I am ready for him to bust in here and ruin my day and only today he is a no show! What is wrong with me? I'm so pathetic that the only thing I wait for everyday is to see Vegeta's ugly face in the morning screaming at me, I have sunk a new low _smirking to myself I think of Vegeta .. _Ha ugly?, hardy, I don't know why I try and convince myself that he is, frig! He is the most handsome man I have ever seen..but I'm sure it must be that bad boy rebel image he gives off…_ sighing I turn on my back staring at the ceiling _seriously I have problems… laying here in my bed thinking of Vegeta ugh! _Getting up I grab some clean clothes and make me way to the shower , I definitely need to clear my mind.

Walking down stairs I scan the floor to see it empty, my stomach growls at me as I place two hands on my belly " I need food". Opening the fridge my grip on the handle is tight from the very sight I see, Empty. "Empty! How can it be completely empty! Mom stacked this thing before her and dad left!" I need to go right to the source, and with that I slam the refrigerator door shut and make my way to the certain prince.

As I'm approaching I notice something very, very strange. It's turned off. Looking around I don't spot Vegeta anywhere _where is that bastard! _Walking around the GR and looking inside I still can not find him. My stomach growls again _I'll kill that saiyan, but first, food_

* * *

After hours upon hours of shopping I needed think of things other than the events from last night yet they still stay close at heart _how could he? _Betrayal. I could lash out and tell Yamucha how much I hate him, and how useless he is. But all I would be doing is feeding the fire. I won't deny that it hurts, the worse kind that I have ever felt. Never will I be able to look at another man and think that he'll be the one for me. I'll never give him that chance for I lay a true broken hearted woman.

I'm sulking in my own misery, it isn't how I should be but I can't help the fact that I am so pissed, pissed beyond anything. Just when I start to think that things are picking up for me, I get hit with a ton of bricks into frustrated and stress. Plus having that bastard saiyan around doesn't make ANYTHING easier.

Carrying in the last bag of groceries into the house I stand back for a bit to get a breather, _way too much food, but I know this will be just a snack for Vegeta _I snarl at my own thoughts. Vegeta he ate every single drop in this damn house, what the hell is wrong with that animal?

As I hear the door slide open I cast my eyes upon the man no, sorry saiyan that started this! "Where the hell have you been!" screaming from the top of my lungs, I know I am about to take out previous angry on the wrong person. He brushes me off as he makes his way to the table looking through the bags, without a doubt, to find something to eat.

"Hey! Dumbass! What the fuck! I don't cook for one night and you eat out the whole damn house!!" he still remains silent which increases my anger even more. _I hate him so much. _He finally finds something to munch on in fact a bag of cookies, my FAVOURITE bag of cookies _so that's where they all went _grabbing the bag out of his hands and forcing my face into his

"Can you hear me Monkey Prince? Tell me! WHY!" at this point I am yelling at the top of my lungs, I'm breathing so heavily venting out my problems on Vegeta, my problems beyond an empty house of food.

Snatching the cookies back " Are you done?" snapping out of my fitted rage I raise an eye brow " what?" putting a cookie into his mouth he replies after " Done, bitching at me for last night"

I don't know what to say relaxing my shoulders I open my mouth to insult him but I hesitate and instead I say what I know I should be " I'm sorry, I.." turning away I run my hand through my hair, "I'm stressed, I shouldn't of yelled at you for apparently nothing, besides it's not like you haven't eaten the house out before" resting my hands on the counter and slouching forward _what is wrong with me? What is wrong with my life? _He's probably stunned at my words for I don't hear anything from him.

Silence fills the room, "I'm starting to wonder what it's like Vegeta.." I state softly shifting slightly I move to meet his eyes. "What is it like to lose everything" by now I'm not even asking him anything, I'm just talking to soothe my own sorrows

"You're first mistake was relying on someone else for you're contentment, the only person you can trust is yourself" placing a hand over my chest " You don't trust anyone?"

"No, I don't" stepping forward I ask "Do you trust me?" snapping his head towards me "Woman do you even listen?! I told you I trust no one!" I try to rationalize with him "but I am no threat to you" something inside of me wants his approval, to prove to him that it's not as bad as he thinks, I want to show him.

"you're anything but that woman" he's walking away from me, shaking my head in disbelief I continue after him gripping onto his fore arm "What does that even mean?, all the time you talk in these riddles and all I want is the truth" looking into his eyes I'm surprised how deep they are, he leans in closer to me "Is that all you want?"

_**No it's not.**_ "Yes it is" I manage to stumble out, smirking at me he places his free hand on my lower back drawing me even closer till our bodies are flush against each other

As he does so my hand still remains on his fore arm and the other lays against his chest "Why can't you trust me Vegeta? What have I done to prove myself unworthy of your trust?" _I need to know what it will take.. I need to know _

"Onna, for someone as smart as yourself, you completely have it backwards" with that he rips away from me leaving my body open to cold air replacing his once warm body that was against mine

I stand there and think upon his words.. _backwards…_ sighing briefly I walk over to the table of groceries and start to pack things away but the memory of Vegeta's warm body remains fresh in my mind. The way his hand was so gentle against me his breath tickling my skin

Dropping a can of beans out of my hand I lean over to pick it up " What's my problem?" glancing up at the clock I notice it's almost 5, "I better start dinner" quickly packing away all the items I choose carefully the things I'll need to make for tonight, spaghetti and meatballs!

Yummm, I can't wait! Then suddenly my heart drops " I have to make some for Vegeta too" looking at my ingredients before me it will only feed about 2 people and Vegeta has the stomach of 10 " I guess I'll need more then huh?"

2 hours later

_It's 7 already? Finished just in time! _I see a figure move at the corner of my eye "Hey Vegeta we're having spaghetti and meatballs tonight" Placing a plate in front of him I say happily "Dig in!" making my own plate I sit down across from him. Before I start eating I walk other to the fridge to grab something to drink " Eh, want something to drink?" I ask without looking at him as my eyes are set upon the drinks I bought early today

As I hear no response I answer my own question " Water it is" Grabbing two bottles of water I place one infront of Vegeta and Myself. When I finally take my seat and before I can even take a fork full of spaghetti to my mouth..

"Is this poison?! Are you trying to kill me!" I'll startled by Vegetas comment " what? It's not poison" rising from his seat he chooses to challenge me " Then why have you not eaten your own filth?!" the mouth on this man is so unreal

"Filth!? Are you serious Vegeta! Just sit down, shut up and eat!" crossing his arms he speaks in an accusing tone " not until you do" closing my eyes and slightly turning my head to the side taking a deep breath " will do, money boy"

Taking my fork filled spaghetti I raise it up towards him " bottoms up" taking the first bite I am absolutely disgusted ! and as I chew again my eyebrows burrow together in confusion _how can this taste so awful_ as a result to swallowing my body tenses up. _This is terrible!_

"Did you enjoy eating your own filth?" raising my head "Actually it was pretty good" _a lie, a complete and utter lie, but I can't let him know that_ "Is that so woman?" unfolding his arms he places a flat hand on the table and leans in while having the other hand on his hip "Then please do, continue" looking at my plate I can easily imagine myself throwing up..

"Okay fine! Its terrible ! are you happy!?" pulling back from his stance " very much" but soon after he shakes his head " Did you even know how to cook woman!?"

I now too find myself standing on my own feet "Oh course I do! But I never said I was good at it!" Then I notice really how much food there is sitting on the table, _what a waste.._ plopping down into the seat " this sucks" starring at the huge bowls of food

"I'm still hungry woman" growling at him " well so am I!" narrowing his wicked eyes at me "well if you weren't so impaired at preparing a simple meal we wouldn't be in this situation!" staring back intensely " I spent 2 hours cooking!" he once again crosses his arms " and look what it got us, nothing!" _fighting with Vegeta is like playing with fire, the more so I do, the more I get burnt_

" Shut up! you stupid, ugly, moronic peanut brained alien!!" _but it's not like I have never played with fire before.. _" What did you just call me?" a glorious smirk graces my face " a stupid, ugly mor- " cutting me off from my insult towards him " I heard you bitch! Loud and clear! In fact, so loud that even brats cry from you annoying voice and so clear that you would have to blind to not see a whiny feeble woman!"

"Oh, ouch Vegeta, like that says anything, What about you! You go around praising yourself 'I'm the loser prince, oo look at me' like seriously get a better act buddy, cause that one is getting old!" I can see his hand forming into a fist "take that back harpy!" placing both hands on my hips "Only if you take back what you said about me!"

It's times like this that I wish I didn't have a housemate that's rude, arrogant and an asshole. A housemate like Vegeta. placing a hand up to halt us from further more insults " Listen, the point is we're both hungry, so why don't we go out and eat okay ?" I wait for his response but already I know what it's going to be

"I already see you and your kin more than necessary, Why would I want to spend any of my time with other inferior humans!?" picking Vegeta's and my plate from the table " Okay, then we can order in, how about pizza?" scraping the remains into the garbage " You like pizza don't you? Remember you said something about it's one of the things you can stand on this planet?"

"_Come on Vegeta try some it's really good" he comes up and stands behind me and eyes suspiciously at the item I hold "How do I know it's not fatal?" taking the piece I bite into it " see! You're not going to die just try a bit" turning slighting in the chair I lift the pizza slice to his mouth he opens and takes a bite " good eh ?" winking, as he finishes chewing " it'll suffice my hunger" sitting down he takes a slice and starts munching on it._

"_Why do you think every time we introduce new foods to you, we're trying to kill you?" I speak while taking another bite of my slice, shrugging his shoulders " it's foreign to me, I can't trust you" I stop is mid-chew " why not?" shrugging again as he continues to eat " I don't know any better" he states casually_

_After we finish our meal " so what did you think of pizza Veg-head?" whipping his mouth clean with his gloved hand " it's probably one of the only foods I can tolerate on this mud ball" _

_Smiling back at him "trust me, there is way more to come!"_

"So pizza?" I ask him as I lean against the counter and pick up the phone to dial "it better have that red and yellow thing on it again" as I scan my brain to understand what exactly he is talking about "cheese and pepperoni ?" I try to confirm with him "whatever" he responds ,laughing lighting I hear the person on the other line

"Hello, Hottie pizza place, may I take your order?"

"Hey, uhh can I order 5 ..no wait sorry 10 extra large pizza's, all with cheese and pepperoni"

"Um… sure lady, what is your address and number we can reach you at?"

" 965- 5510, and you can just deliver it to the Capsule Corp in West city"

"Oh, Mrs. Briefs?"

"well Bulma haha"

"Sorry I didn't know! We'll have your order soon as possible, probably in 20 minutes"

"wow that's pretty fast for 10 extra large pizza's, wow thanks! See ya then!"

Placing the phone down I look up to see Vegeta starring at me " what?" he snaps in irritation at my attitude " how long!?" he asks pushing myself off the counter to walk past him to clean up the table" Oh they said 20 minutes"

"What! Ridiculous!!" obviously this man has never ordered pizza before, well of course not it's Vegeta!

"hey it's pretty good considering we ordered like 10 extra large pizza's! usually it takes 20 minutes just to make one, just go train or something" scuffing at my comment I hear him walk away but before he leaves " hey Vegeta where were you this morning??" my curiosity sometimes gets the best of me " I was out" he replies as he continues to the GR, I should know by now not to expect some elaborate story about details of his life _why do I care?_

As I finish cleaning the table I decide I should use my time wisely and… watch some good old television. Sitting down I grab the remote and start flipping through channels _it's Friday night, something good has to be on.._ Finally something catches my eye, it's one of those romance movies that I've seen a billion times, but I'll never grow tired of their corny plots

"_Johnny I didn't know you loved me, why didn't you say anything?"  
"Sarah I.. I couldn't.. you were with him and I didn't know what to do"  
"But you know that I love you don't you Johnny?"_

"_no, but.. I do now and that's all that matters I lo-"_

"What the hell is this garbage?" suddenly I feel the remote snatched right out of my hand in speed that is faster then the human eye can gather. I look at the criminal before me " Hey! Give it back I was watching that!"

Vegeta sits beside me and immediately starts changing the channel " It was stupid, no wonder your intelligence is nothing compared to mine" _my intelligence… _"Don't even start loser, you know I'm smarter than you will ever be, even if you wished for immortality all those years will do you nothing when compared to ME, now give me back the remote" I lean over to grab it from him but he pulls it back "I'm watching woman, wait your turn"

I try to settle my nerves it was literally not even 5 minutes ago we were just arguing "I had it first Monkey boy! And what are you doing here anyways I thought you were going to train until the pizza came?"

Not bothering to look at me I hear him speak "I changed my mind" suddenly I decide to mess with the prince for his little stunt at _stealing _the remote from me, revenge.

" Oh, you wanted to spend some more time with me?" turning my body towards his as I crawl to his side seductively, he's still not looking at me but I can tell.. he's eyeing me. At this point I am desperately trying not to laugh I can feel my lips almost tugging into a smile but I resist the urge. Gliding one hand into his soft mane I lean in practically pressing my body to his. As my other arm wraps around the front of his chest and I rest my chin on his shoulder. My mind screams_ is he actually letting me do this?! He must have more composure than I thought_

"So tell me what exactly changed your mind? Was it how sexy I am, or the fact you couldn't stop imaging me being this close to you?" As I pull back a bit to look at Vegeta, an expression of confusion is present upon my face for I don't even get a look, a word, nothing from him! _Not even a flinch, what is wrong with him! I'll just have to try harder_..

Biting my lip I am thinking if I should make my next move, I mean is it really necessary to do this?, as my thoughts linger.. _yes, I want to make him feel.. uncomfortable, awkward.._ smirking at my revenge plot, I brace myself for what I am about to do.

Removing my hand from his hair I place one leg over his thigh, in straddling manner. Now I am face to face with him placing my two hands on his shoulders I rub them gently " Come on Vegeta, I really want to know" I say sexily.. as much as I can anyways.

His breathing is a little heavier than before, but only slightly, if I wasn't sitting so close to him I would of never of noticed. Brushing a hand against his cheek and slightly tilting my head to the side I find my self a loss of breath as I feel his two hands on top of my hips _what is he doing.._ "maybe" His voice is husky and low. My eyes bulge at his words _Maybe?? What did I get myself into_ I'm deciding if I should retreat from my plan but, no! I can't, not yet. I want to win this.. I have to win this.

"Maybe huh? Well isn't that good news" gathering my hands into his hair I pull my self closer _I'm on dangerous territories right now, I wonder if he can see me blushing? _Feeling his hands move to my lower back they snake their way under my T-shirt slowly, almost painfully slow making their way up. Even now my breathing is becoming a little rushed my back arches forward a bit as his hands continue to trail.

Leaning in forward he places his cheek against mine as his lips are right beside my ear he whispers "Are you hot?" My body tenses from his question, "Because you look a little flush" a breath of relief leaves me _so I guess he must have saw me blushing,_ as my shoulders relax "I it's not from the temperature in this room" I whisper back _did I just say that, did that actually leave my lips, who am i!! what is this! Abort abort! _

"I didn't think so" he says as he pulls back to look at me as his arms wrap around my tiny frame. I feel so odd, but a good type of odd, my panic has disappear just at the sight of him, I've never been this close to Vegeta before, and I mean **this close **yet I feel there is something that wants me to be even closer as I draw near, I notice so does he and

_Ding_

" the pizza!" looking towards the door halting at the motion that could of occurred. "Finally took them long enough" withdrawing his hands from me and placing them on my waist I snap back to look at Vegeta, his tone is completely different and I see the loss of the dark almost desirable look that was upon him is now gone, and yet I am still straddling him.

Before I can even suggest anything he gently tosses me to the side landing on the soft couch and makes his way towards the door. Sighing briefly I am very relieved that doorbell rang when it did _we almost kissed! That would of messed up everything!_ _What was I thinking! Well I wasn't thinking that's the thing. Me and Vegeta? ha! unreal, get a grip Bulma, get a friggin gr-"_

I hear my name being called "Woman, green thing!" okay maybe it's not my real name but it's the best Vegeta can comprehend, and green thing?.. Oh money! Getting up I run to my purse and grab my wallet meeting Vegeta and the delivery boy at the door.

"sorry about that, how much is it?" I ask as I open my wallet

"That will be 224.13"

"Ahh seriously?! Um hold on let me get some more cash" running up to my room I bust open the door, trying to scramble for more money. _Do I even keep bills in here?? Crappp _going through my draws I find my "hidden stash" grabbing two one hundred dollar bills I run down the stairs to I see Vegeta sitting at the table with the pizza's

"Where did he go?"

"He said it was free"

Shocked, I walk down to the kitchen and open a box to grab a slice " No way, free huh? How lucky!" smacking the back of Vegeta's shoulder, yet I'm still sketch about Vegeta and the delivery boy, considering I don't see Vegeta ever being civil

"You didn't.." coming to realization of a more possible situation that would of occurred

"He asked for it"

"What! How could you scare the poor kid!! He looked like he was sixteen Vegeta!!" dropping the pizza slice on top of the box I run to the door, only to see the car skid off in a hurry, sighing softly while shutting the door " You know that doesn't work here" walking back to the table "You can't just threaten people into giving you what you want. That may of worked in space but not here buddy!" grunting at my rant I grab my piece and a box of one of the ten and make my way to the couch again. Taking the remote I try to find that channel with the romance movie on it _maybe it's still on? _

Watching tv in peace for the longest time suddenly I hear movement from the kitchen but I don't bother as I'm fully engaged in my programming until I feel something on the couch, turning my head slightly I see Vegeta _what is he doing here. _Not paying any mind I turn my attention to the television once again while finishing my last slice "Wow I can not finish a pizza, do you want the rest?" shaking his head, I drop the box onto the living room table sitting back I stretch out while taking note of the time

"Holy it's 11 already?" handing over the remote " I think I'm going to shower and head to bed, do you want to watch?" looking at me he doesn't take the remote but continues to stare, very awkward "alright then…" turning off the television before I can get up "What was that?" completely confused at his question " the movie? I don't know I remember watching it a long time ago, it's about some twisted romance wh'"

"No, earlier, what were you doing" _I'm starting to regret my 'revenge' plan it definitely didn't work out how I wanted.. especially where this conversation is going "_Oh, well I was just playing a trick on you" I say those words but painfully I can not admit a small part of me that actually wanted to do it, just to see how he might feel,… about me.

"I see" I watch him get up and I can't deny the aching part in my chest _I feel bad, in fact I feel terrible _"I don't know why I did it, I suppose it's because I wanted to see how you would react."

"And what did you think?" he asks me, _should I say the truth or lie? _"I was surprised, you're better than I thought" that cocky smirk remerges I instantly knew I shouldn't of said that, " that's what they all say"

"Oh , ha ,ha Veg-head, I meant your composure, seriously look at me!" raising my hands and doing a little side pose to display my point "I'm Hot"

Snorting at my comment " I thought we came to that conclusion" shaking my head " no, I mean Hot as in, attractive"

"Hardly, who would find a loud mouth bitch attractive?" in that moment I'm surprised, not by Vegeta's rude ass comment that I am used to by now, but how he finds attractiveness through my personality. Physically I am a beautiful woman but he doesn't see that, but what he see's is my ugly personality.

Smiling softly "you're interesting" stunned he steps back "what the hell are you talking about!?" getting up and straightening my clothes out "You, you're so…interesting." Looking at him I flash him a true smile "what was it like in space?"

Crossing his arms " more than you could ever handle" nodding at his answer "that is true I never traveled much in space except to Namek" laughing slightly " haha Namek, that's the first place we met, can you believe that?!"

"no I can not" his voice is dry and humorless "Who would know that soon after you'd be here and still here, fate is a crazy thing huh?, well I'm gonna turn in so, night veg-head" turning on my heal I make my way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

After getting my PJ's I stall for a bit. Tonight was indeed a productive night, though Vegeta has been here for quite a few months, it's good to know there is so much more than what I had originally thought about Vegeta. Walking out of my room I check to see if the washroom is occupied _Why would it be?, it's only me and Vegeta this weekend. _

**Done finally, haha sorry got finalssss, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW, COMMENTS, THOUGHTS? I def love to hear from you hears it means SOO MUCH you have noo idea!! Please comment!! **

**Heart  
Sammu**


	5. Delinquent

Shutting off the shower I quickly get dressed in shorts and a tank top for bed

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS!! HEARTHEARTHEART**

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Finding Home

Chapter 5 – Delinquent

Closing the bathroom door behind me I start the shower and let the water run. Removing my robe I hang it on the back of the door and then turn to face the mirror. I carefully examine my face, smiling lightly I notice not a single flaw in sight. Stepping into the shower I let the water grace my body soothing out my aches and pains of the day.

_Ugh I can't believe I did that_ reflecting on the actions I did tonight, basically throwing myself at Vegeta. I mean seriously it's Vegeta, covering my face with my hands I cant help but feel the flush return to my face _how embarrassing! _I definitely need to pay more attention to what I do.

Shutting off the shower I quickly get dressed in shorts and a tank top for bed. Walking down the hallway it's not only dark but quiet, something I am not used to. Being the daughter of an inventor and a mother who could turn talking into a profession is not used to silence. Sighing briefly I turn the knob to enter my room. It's filled with a chill due to me leaving the french doors open that lead to my balcony _did I leave it open? _The question ponders me as I close them I look down to see the gravity room is still on, _does that man ever sleep? _

I settle myself in for bed by pulling the covers over me, closing my eyes I think of the past few months_. _The changes that have occurred: an arrogant house guest, a single status due to stupid ex-boyfriend and a new outlook on life. In a way it's kinda like a gain and a loss though I didn't gain much but a sayian a rude one at that. But I did lose a sense of self _what do I want? _It plagues me constantly even before the situation between me and Yamucha. I used to tell myself _I love him, he's going to be the one _but every time I thought of Yamucha it was sad how I had to keep reminding myself of how much I should care for him. I always thought love was pure and thick. It would run through your veins like blood, it was always there never a thought but a part of you.

And that other person would be bonded to you regardless of wealth, physical attraction just above anything. _why can't I have that?_ Someone to love me for me. Just to see my soul and for that to be enough. My thoughts drift off to Vegeta I wonder slightly if he'll ever find love. I mean seriously for him to find a quick lay would not be a problem considering his appearance. But for him to find someone to deal with his odd and very degrading manner would probably go insane _goodness knows I have a lot lost my sanity! _Yet another question lingers in my mind

Would Vegeta be a good boyfriend?

The factors are unlimited for him to not be a good boyfriend, he is rude, selfish, mean, careless and the list goes on. But I want to elaborate on the other half, what good he would be? He's strong this I know, he trains pretty much 24/7 a good protector. He is smart and quite witty and very colourful with his insults though I prefer the former than the latter part of that. Definitely honest I suppose some would find that bad but I think it's good to hear the truth even if it means I'm starting to get old.

And I think the most important is that he is real. A real man, with flaws and strengths which he tries to improve with each passing day. **Effort** he tries so hard. I know how much he wants to defeat Goku, how he hates him so. At times I feel for Vegeta the one night we got to talking…

"Goku is a good man Vegeta he has done nothing to insult you, or hurt you for pure pleasure and plus when you two did fight it was because he was protecting us!"

_It's never ending, I know I should stop because I am fighting in a losing battle especially with this man_

"_I don't get a fuck harpy! I want to achieve my goal in beating that third class clown and show him I am the Prince of Sayians. He is nothing to me, you're nothing to me this whole fucking planet is nothing! Once I kill him I'll destroy this mudball along with you !!"_

_I'm taken back by his remark, but am I threaten? I should be considering who I am talking to, a mass murder but something in me isn't going to back down not one bit, not even at all._

"Am I suppose to be scared? beg you to not destroy us all? Let us live in peace for we fear your wrath oujisama? If you wish to evoke that in me young prince you will have none of it. This is Earth we are seen as all equals and we all want the same thing, we want harmony for one another. I just wish you could see that. You live here now on Earth I'm not asking you to change your ways completely but at least see that vision as we do"

_he scoffs at my words, " You will never understand, so I rather not bother with you're insignificant human brain for all it will do is waste my fucking time" with that he starts to walk away from me but is stopped by my hand that rests so gently on his arm _

"_Then make me understand" he turns to look at me as if searching to see if I was genuine or mocking with my statement. "I wouldn't know where to begin" ripping his arm away he continues his journey outside…_

My eyes start to drift off as I yawn slightly _enough thinking for tonight.. sleeppp…._

I hear a familiar banging on my door, rolling over to my side and covering myself I prepare for the worst.

The door is kicked open, shutting my eyes tightly _noooo not yettt _

"WOMANNNN!!" the covers are pulled away leaving the cool morning air to caress my skin. My grumbling turning to a loud scream as I sit up "Vegetttaaa!! GET YOUR OWN FOOD I GAVE YOU MONEY!" He drops the comforter on the floor " You gave me no such thing I only received a stupid plastic card" hunching my shoulders as my head drops down I reply tiredly " On the card is an electronic strip that connects to the bank account that I have which means: you can buy food for yourself" scratching my eyes trying to wake myself he raises an eye brow in suspicion " How do I know you're not deceiving me?" lifting my head up to look at him " The only thing that would come of that is your non-stop complaining and I hear that way too much already"

"feh" turning on his heel he proceeds to my now busted down door " Hey!" I call out to him, turning his head slighting to see me over his shoulder "pick up my comforter" I point down at it for his indication. I am in a state in shock as I see him do that exact thing. He kneels down and grabs the material tossing it at me "Lazy ass" he mutters before I can even mouth an insult he was gone _Damn that Sayian speed_

Walking through the hallways I see Vegeta's door no surprise considering it's always closed but today is a good day. The reason for this is because it's slightly open _weird _now I'm conflicted to either enter or not. Well the cons to entering upon Vegeta's room would be a very possible early death. Pros are: none, with that thought…

I push open his door slowly creeping in slightly by popping my head in making sure for some odd reason that he isn't present. Stepping in I notice how well kept it is, nothing is out of place no clothes on the floor even the bed is made suddenly I get a chill turning to the door I hear foot steps down the hall.

_Shit_

I'm searching radically for a place to hide as I take a step towards the bathroom I think _stupid what if he takes a shower? _Turning suddenly I swing open the closet door and shut it quietly just before Vegeta enters. At this point I am desperately trying not to give myself away _if he catches me in his room I am soo DEAD!! _The foot steps get closer and closer to where I am then they stop literally right in front of me. More sounds of shifting as if he is sitting down _what the hell is he doing? _I question myself.

20 minutes later

Wow…seriously, wow what is Vegeta doing! He hasn't moved from his spot! At this point I want to push open the door and get the hell out of here spend my time wisely rather than in Vegeta's stupid closet and my stomach ughhh I'm sooo hungry. Luckily it hasn't grumbled yet but I know it will in time. Here I am a genius inventor stuck in a closet of a murder _real nice Bulma, real nice and all for what ? to look in Vegeta's room? Stupidstupidstupid!_

I want Vegeta to leave tossing my head back in frustration my parents aren't even home to cause a distraction usually by now mother would be coming by his room with treats in her hand usually in cheery voice. And he isn't training? Maybe he's meditating or something but in front of his closet door?

**Ring**

_Thank the good gods!! A phone call!!_

**Ring**

_Why isn't he leaving to pick it up? _

**Ring**

_Come on Vegeta pick it up!_

**Ring**

_PICK IT UP!!_

**Ring**

_Please don't hang up, please_

**Hello you reached the Breifs residence we're not in at the moment but if you leave your name and number we'll try and get back to you as soon as possible**

_NOOO!! The answering machine! _

As soon as the phone stops I hear Vegeta shuffle to his feet and the foot steps leave the room with the door shutting behind him

After a moment I open the door peeking through, relaxing my body I shut the closet door and try to get out of this hellish room as fast as I can!

Closing Vegeta's door I let out a breath of relief and make my way to the kitchen _if Vegeta doesn't kill me, this hungry surely will _upon descending down the stairs I see a him eating as usual. I don't make any eye contact with him but I at least acknowledge his presents

"hey loser"

Grabbing a bottle of water and heating up some noodles I lean against the counter and open my water taking a nice relieving drink from it.

"Where have you been?"

I'm startled by his question because he never makes such engaging conversation. "Just around that's all" I had to make sure I didn't choke on my response, Vegeta knows when he sees weakness or simply just me lying.

"well, where have you been? Training?"

Vegeta finishes his last bite of a sandwich and sits back to look at me "not quite" he smirks

"whatever" I roll my eyes at his ridiculous answer

"I was just teaching some delinquent a lesson"

_What the hell is he talking about? "_ Oh, the pizza boy came back this morning?" I say in a mocking tone " teaching? Vegeta you would clearly scare any kid around here"

**Beep**

As I get my noodles I proceed steadily out the kitchen "she was only desperate"

Turning to face Vegeta "huh?"

"It seemed to me you were quite desperate"

My face probably went blank as I hear Vegeta laugh

"Did you honestly think I didn't know? Woman I sensed you before I even entered the room. Did your feeble mind forget I can read ki? Even one as weak as yours"

Narrowing my eyes at the laughing ape "If you knew then why didn't you pull me out then!?"

He stops laughing while whipping a tear away "to humiliate you. Plus it's rude to enter one's personal space"

My eyes bulge "Rude?! What about you! Every morning you come into my room barging in!!"

Waving a hand to dismiss my thought "it's not a surprise woman at least not anymore"

While opening my mouth I realise he is right, every morning I dread him coming into my room but I am well aware of it. So the words that leave my mouth are the ones that I can honestly say reflect my true feelings for Vegeta

"You asshole!"

**HEY GUYSSS I'MM BACKKK!! Sorry this took soo longggg!! I hope you liked it ! I know now it seems kinda .. you know.. haha but don't worry it'l going to get heated up REAL SOONNN! ANDDDD as always sorry for spelling mistakes , I really need someone to edit my stuff lol **


	6. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Finding Home

Chapter 6 – Surprise

Stepping into my lab with my bowl of noodles I rest them carefully on the desk. Taking a seat I run thought sheets and sheets of paper work that indeed need my attention. Don't get me wrong I love what I do, inventing. But the documents involved with this process is not favorable to me. Sighing briefly I take my black pen and start my day with a bowl of noodles and an annoying sayian on the mind.

As I glance up at the time I notice several hours have passed _12 PM already_? Shaking my head at disbelief of how the time has passed. Looking at my empty bowl of noodles my stomach starts to grumble for I finished them long ago. Tapping my fingers on the table I hesitate wither to get food or finish off this paper work.

Pushing myself away from the desk, I head over to the keypad and a chuckle escapes me as I recall a messy oily Vegeta. The doors slide open I come to think that mom and dad will be returning tomorrow. I guess this weekend wasn't so bad, other than food problems I think it went pretty successful. Yawning while stretching my arms, I still must be desperately tired as my eyes try to focus on other items than paperwork. Walking quietly down the stairs I look to the window to see the sun shining brightly the breeze blowing lightly into the house. The smell of fresh cut grass and birds chirping happily as a little fly passes by me. _Fly?!_

Turning to the side doors I notice them wide open! Stomping over I close the sliding net door to stop insects from invading my house. _What the hell?! _I think as turn my back. " Aren't you going to open this for me slave woman? He chuckles. Snapping my head " Vegeta! What is wrong with you, why did you leave the doors wide open!? I think you need though bots to knock some sense in you" snarling at me "hmph, you speak as if they can even touch me" rolling my eyes " oh right, your invincible" walking towards the kitchen

"Women open this door" he commands. raising my eye brow at him _he thinks of me a slave hm? I am no slave!_ "Vegeta you have two hands open them yourself! You stupid, annoying, ignorant bastard!" I yell then I notice he immediately narrows his eyes at me. Punching through the netting he steps into the house " Ah!! VEGETA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" stepping towards him he stares at me intensely leaning in close that I somewhat have to pull away slightly "Idiot, you locked it!" he says then side stepping away from me.

_Oh…_

Laughing lightly at the situation and totally embarrassed "Sorry Vegeta I must have locked it subconsciously. I guess I'm just scared a thief might break in or something" snorting at my comment he continues forth to the kitchen " you think of me so low that I can not even defeat a human weakling?" he speaks as if I had offended him.

I'm stunned " it was just, I didn't think you cared much about my well being.." trailing off softly. He snaps his head at me " I don't, but as long as your blasted mother is away you shall serve as her replacement" throwing my hands up in the air " Oh yes of course I'm the slave and you're the master, you can't even see us as friends can you!?" turning his head away while crossing his arms " I don't know how anyone could ever find your company _enjoyable" _he stresses the last word which boils my blood and I…

Snap

Stepping up to him so our noses are almost touching I stare into his bottomless black eyes I scream " I AM FUN!" his eyes widen, I don't know either from my loud voice or my statement, but I continue " If you took the least bit of time to get to actually know me Vegeta I could be your friend! There is no harm in having a friend! Someone who cares for you! Frig!" turning away frustrated I run a hand through my hair "you confuse me so much Vegeta, it's driving me crazy"

I hear him growl " well what about you?!" I'm intrigued by his words so I turn slightly to catch a glimpse of the sayian man " you don't think you drive me crazy! With all your stupid crap!!" just as I am about to respond " It pisses me off when you leave your stupid towel on the floor of the bathroom! Then you leave your disgusting hair all over the floor. Not to mention that annoying habit you do when you eat it's like watching a cow eat!" I stop him before any further insults can occur

" so we can't be friends because I leave my towel on the floor aswell as my hair and eat like a cow?" he snarls at my statement but I press on " well is it monkey boy?" huffing and puffing at me "YES!" he screams, nodding my head " I see I see, well I guess there is only one thing I can say to you Vegeta" I see his body tense ready for my explosive nature

"get used to it" I state nonchalantly "your living in my house and you know what? There are just some things you need to get used to and one of them is me. got it? plus I hate it when you get like this" looking at him I can see his face beginning to turn red, I try and hold back a laugh " like what!" he commands

" All defensive, seriously I'm not that bad Vegeta you and I both know that" crossing my arms while looking at him then I see him shift briefly " I would think your quite bad" burrowing my eyebrows together " what?"

"That little stunt you pulled wouldn't exactly be a good deed", infact it was quite naughty" smirking lightly " but I must agree I think you and I have come to a conclusion" silently waiting for him to continue I can't help but feel my heart race. Stepping forward he brushes a hair out of my view "what have you come to a conclusion about?" I'm desperately curious

As his eye gaze into mind, I feel almost like I am turned to stone. I can not move. Taking a deep breathe I wait. He can obviously see the nerves are getting the best of me. "You are loud, ugly and disgusting" I can't believe he just said, " So I am sure when you look in the mirror you see the same thing as I" smirking at the end of his little speech " But there is another similarity" turning my head away from him " Let me guess, more insulting things? Like I'm fat too?"

Staling for a moment he gazes off "come to think of it, that too. But" he lingers slightly " I can't help but notice how much you want me" he whispers. My eyes widen at his forwardness. " what! Get over yourself!"

He steps closer to me " then why has your face suddenly become all red, hm?" _damn my stupid body! _" your ridiculous Vegeta" as I begin to pull away he grasps my arm and pulls me into an unbreakable embrace before I can even open my mouth. He gives me something I never thought he was capable of giving.

A kiss

It's slow and passionate. I feel his hands move across my back lightly slipping under my shirt. I run my hands on his chest. I'm not sure if I should push him away or leave them. Then I feel his strong heart beat which only increases my burning desire that has already begun. We begin to move but are quickly halted as I'm lifted up on top of the counter. Our lips never parting, I wrap one of my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and the other slips under his to grasps his muscular back.

He's so warm. So inviting.

I feel his hands settle upon my waist as we explore each others body and

The door bell.

Pulling away I look at him briefly seeing the lust present and then slip off the counter. I'm trying my best to ignore his heavy eyes on me, I don't know how to feel except embarrassed. I just kissed Vegeta! Well technically he kissed me first.. _is that so bad? I would say so since Yamucha and I just broke up. Does this make me a whore? Oh my dende! I don't know! I can't be a whore if it's just a kiss. I didn't know what I was doing. Well I did.. but.. okay frig answer the door!_

Finally making my way to the door and opening to see who it could possibily be at this time, _speak of the devil.._

"Yamucha? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**It's short I KNOW I know, I'm sorry but the next chapter I wanted it to be spicy! Meaning.. confronting the kiss! What was Vegeta thinking!! And more so what was bulma thinking! EEKS!**


	7. Ignorance

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Finding Home

Chapter 7 – Ignorance

Blinking several times I'm trying to keep my focus on Yamucha and hoping that the blush from my face has disappeared. " Hey Bulma , I just needed to talk you" I must be still dazed from my previous encounter as I step aside to let him in. "thanks" he replies at my movement.

Turning back to the kitchen I expect to see a very heated Vegeta starring back at me but instead I see it completely empty. Glancing back at my guest "so what did you want?" my tone came out more harsh than intended. He comes up to me grabbing both of my hands in his " Bulma I was wrong" my faced must have been shocked for he continues " I'm so stupid to have let you go. That girl.. she meant nothing to me when I compared her to you" I honestly don't know what to say to him. To confront his words but all I know is that I have to be honest

"No Yaumcha, just no. we can't get back together" his face twist almost in shock probably since it's the first time I haven't taken him back so easily, all he can ask is " why?" shaking my head. " I hate it, I hate getting used by you and you don't even know how it feels! I don't want it anymore!" I ended up shouting somehow. Sighing I run my hand through my hair " I'm sorry, it's just I cant" looking at him I can see he's hurt but it's the truth, it's how I feel.

"Bulma please" he begs, something I'm not used to hearing, I stare at him I'm compelled to take him back but then a burning image of vegeta and I appear shaking my head I try to dismiss the thought. " I , ugh,. " I'm a loss for words, that's a first " what I was trying to say is, this is how it is Yamucha. Just please understand that" he looks down almost as if he is defeated " I understand." His statement strict and short.

He pulls away from me and heads to the door. I don't know what to say, I don't even know how to act. Following him to the door he pauses to turn to me " I just wanted to say, I'm sorry Bulma, sorry for everything." A small smile appears but it's not the joy type, more like the awkward ' this is how it is' smile. "we'll still be friends right?" I question though I can see his face turn to disappointment at my response " yea friends" he says quietly. "goodnight bulma" he leans in to kiss me on the cheek but I pull away " good night Yamucha" I whisper back.

As soon as I close the door I lean my forehead against the door with my hands pressed to it. Sighing heavily I close my eyes. _What am I doing with my life? _

"you shouldn't of opened the door woman" I jump, startled by his sudden appearance "Vegeta you scared me" turning to him I place a hand over my heart that is rapidly beating already. Answering his question " well I didn't know who it was, some of us can't sense other people's ki" giving him a stern look I proceed to walk past him to the lab " we have unfinished business" his voice is so smooth yet dark. I instantly freeze upon his words _no.. no.. not now.. _ still walking I reply " I don't think so" walking as fast as I can to my lab I let the door shut behind me. The redness has returned to my face I placed two hands on each side of my face I moan in frustration " ughh! Why me?" walking over to my desk I sit down and continue on with my work

" it's because your weak" jumping out of my chair I scan the room and finally set eyes upon my intruder "Vegeta! Seriously stop stalking me, it's creepy okay! And besides how did you even get in here!" turning to the doors they still remain closed. I hear his footsteps drawing my attention back to him "I'm…that amazing" narrowing my eyes " wow ego trip here" while watching him I cross my arms. "Vegeta what are you doing in here, I don't have time for you stupid games. Is the GR broken again?" as he continues to approach me I cant ignore the beating of my heart that is ringing clear to me now. And my breathing has somewhat become difficult _it's his presents that bothers me.. _I try to convince myself though I deny it's anything else.

Vegeta stops right in front of my desk, the only thing that is keeping us apart. Raising an eyebrow at him " well?" I question. Waiting for his response is killing me, I wish for him to tell me what he wants but at the same time.. I wish for him to tell me it is _**me**_ that he wants.

" did you not hear me before woman? We have _unfinished business_" snapping my head back " I heard you Vegeta, anyways I have a lot of work so if there isn't anything I can help you with, please, leave" I stress the last word.

_What sick game is he playing?..._

Sitting back down I shift through papers pretending his presents isn't bothering but right now it's the only thing on my mind. I probably didn't mention how bad of an actress I am for he sees right through my façade " Are you playing with me woman?" his question catches me off guard " what?" seriously.. what is he thinking!

"Kitchen" a one word response from him is enough for me to understand what he's thinking. "it was just a moment type thing, I promise you it'll never happen again" I desperately wish not to elaborate on the issue anymore. He lingers, oh how I hate how he lingers. I use one hand to strum my fingers on the table as I use the other to flip through the stacks of papers placed in front of me. _Just go away! _

"if you wish to play like that then so be it, but I warn you the game you are about to play indeed you will lose, so you better just give up now If you value your dignity. I Spare no one, not even a whiney woman such as yourself."

Not responding I continue on with my work, or try to at least

He grunts at my attempt to ignore him " Is it like so woman? Well we will see who is the victor" as soon as lift my head to look at him he's gone. Suddenly it hits me hard _victor? _

_Me against Vegeta? I think we both know if it was a test of physical strength I just shouldn't even try, but brains? Ha! That monkey boy has nothing on me, if he wants to play games, we'll play but surely he must know he stands no chance against Bulma Brie-_

"Bulma!"

Swing my chair around I see my beloved mother standing there along with my father all tired out " How was the convention?" as I approach them. Giving a welcoming hug I wait for their reply " Oh you know the regular, robots, flying things all that fancy type" laughing at my mother "Bulma you really should of came, I think you would enjoy it" telling the honest truth "well you know if I did who would be here to protect the house, plus I don't think Vegeta even knows how to use the microwave" I laugh nervously _is he here? Can he hear me _with that I look around especially in the shadows where he lurks the most.

"Oh right! Little Vegeta how was he ?" my mother ask. Taking a moment " he was good" I don't know wither I was replying to the question or the kiss that now plays in my head. _I really need to stop thinking about it _"well hunny, it was good to see you but your mother and I are all tried out, so we will see you later and don't out do yourself " as my dad nods his head in the direction of my paper work " I'll try not to dad, have a good rest" smiling lighting, they leave me. Upon hearing the doors shut I bite my lip as I realized what has happened. I am in a war against Vegeta. I try to plan for the events I am about to occur in. smirking I walk back to my desk as my heart excitedly waits for the first encounter with Vegeta after his battle presentation.

My smirk widens into a smile as I plan my attack. As I lean back into my chair

"let the games begin"

* * *

**GAMES GAMES GAMES! Vegeta Vs bulma! And what type of games, oh you know the regular TEMPTATION GAMES! Eee! Hope you guys liked it and please please review!! I love to hear your thoughts. Someone mentioned my summary sucked haha sorry so I'll try and make a new one, let me know what you guys think when I change it okay ? **

**OKAY short I know I know but the next chap wil be nice and long and temping k! ! **

**p.s um yea I didn't really check the spelling sorry !!**

**Hugs and kissed  
sammy!**


	8. Opening Games: Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz

Finding Home

Chapter 8 – Opening Games: Day 1

Wrapping myself up in the blankets I turn on my side to look out my windows the sun was just rising.

Okay okay, what do I do?, what do I say? I can't come on too strong but strong enough for him to get the picture. Alright, I could just go up to him and be like "hey sexy" pausing to reflect on my thought _wow I am stupid _this is Vegeta we are talking about not some 'regular' chump. Vegeta is a proud, stubborn man yet aggressive and dominant. Maybe if I'm like that he'll be able to react to me easier. Or.. if I'm the complete opposite he might be attracted to that as well _opposites attract? _

Seriously I didn't think I would put this much effort into it. I really didn't. well it's just the first day so I'll wait to see what he comes up, yea I'll let him make the first move and then I can calculate my next move, ha! Good good.. this is looking real good..

Laying in the warmth of the bed I gently close my eyes _I must be more tired than I thought _….

**Footsteps**

_Noooooooooo_

**Roaring voice **

"Woman!"

Covering myself up I try to hide like always. Though it never works but I attempt it anyways

And then…

**Nothing.**

_Weird._

As I wait, I'm bracing myself for Vegeta's very loud and very mean way of asking for breakfast. As moments pass I peak my head out from the covers and there I see a godlike figure starring back at me.

He's only wearing a pair of shorts showing off his well defined chest, not that I haven't seen him like this before, it's just weird .. seeing him like that in my room. But he's up to something I can tell from the smug look upon his face. That crocked smile of his, if I could even call that a smile more like a smirk I think.

We just stare at each other for how long I don't even know I honestly don't know. He's leaning against my doorframe with his arms crossed _hey my door! It's not broken! …that means trouble.. _ so as he stands there it's like he waiting for me to do something, probably to flip out but.. I wont. Not this time, either because I know he's up to something or I'm just speechless by looking at him.

As he approaches I hold my breathe for what he's about to do.. if he is about to do anything.

"morning" he says. _Morning? Okay something is definitely wrong here_

"good morning Vegeta" I reply back politely as he has spoken to me.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would join myself downstairs" _this is not only weird but awkward Vegeta nice, this has to be some sort of twilight zone thing occurring here_

" um, .. sure Vegeta just give me a few minutes to get ready I'll see you downstairs" rubbing my eyes to try and wake myself up. Once I finish I see he has disappeared again _damn sayian speed! _Throwing the covers off of me, I swing my legs over the edge of the bed still baffled by what just happened, Vegeta being nice. Indeed a rare sight.

After my shower I grab some shorts and a t-shirt to change into, glancing down I notice how unattractive they are. Well they are just shorts and a tee but.. wait, why do I care if they are attractive I'm eating in front of my family! And vegeta.

In the kitchen I see mom performing her magic cooking skills. Dad with his news paper and Vegeta? No where in sight _interesting _. "Morning mom and dad" I state as I kiss them both on the cheek "morning sweetheart" they reply. Taking a seat I grab a piece of toast that's already prepared "mmmm mom I missed your cooking even though you were gone for a few days" she turns to me " aww thank you sweetheart, I think you should start to learn so you can cook for your husband!" chocking my toast " mom I don't think that day will be anytime soon.." getting up to grab a bottle of water to clear my throat, I ask a question that ponders me the most

"so, where is Vegeta? Training?"

Mother turns to me while placing a finger on her chin in thought " mmm not to sure darling, your father and I haven't seen him all day" burrowing my eyebrows "really? That's funny I saw him this morning"

"well bulma you know Vegeta he is a character himself" dad speaks as he lightly chuckles "actually I don't" I mutter but too quiet for anyone to hear over the sizzling of pan.

After finishing breakfast I help my mother clean up while my dad disappears into his hibernation mood after the convention all he's been thinking about are new ideas for next year says mom. Wouldn't surprise me, he is my father. Heading up the stairs I notice how peaceful it is, the house is warm, the natural light of the sun shining through the windows of the house. The air is fresh, it's just gorgeous.

"where were you?" a rough voice appears out of no where in the darken hallway. _oh right the shadows, I really should start checking them _" I was downstairs Vegeta and you weren't there what more do you want me to do?" simply replying and walking past him " I didn't say in the kitchen where an audience would be present" pressing my lips together " oh I'm sorry vegeta I should of known to meet you in the dark cellar underneath the house" he snarls at my comment easily annoyed at my ways

"well you just said downstairs I assumed in the kitchen where I see you quite often! So don't even blame this on me, heck, just tell me right now what did you want?" I'm heaving at this point so worked up. Seriously our personalities clash but I can't ignore the excitement that has now occurred within me

"and plus you ran away from me before I could even question your odd behaviour" I whisper quietly. Tilting his head slightly " first off I never run away from anything even if it's be a beast like you, and odd behaviour?" looking straight into his eyes I'm lost for a moment, till I gain my composure " um, yea this morning you were being nice and not a grumpy loser like always, what's your deal Vegeta?"

Stepping closer to me he easily toss his hand in the air as if it was no big deal "woman please I'm always courteous to you and your kin" my eyes bulge out of my head from the shock "WHAT!? Are you insane! Vegeta you have been anything but courteous to me and my family" sighing briefly " seriously your messed, if that's you being nice this whole time I'd hate to see you really angry,

Smirking wildly " you would like that wouldn't you?" he says turning to me taking another step forward yet I don't call upon on his actions, though I am interested to see what he is going to do next.. " yea Vegeta, very excited" I state unenthusiastically "listen I don't have time for this kay?" trying to maneuvering around him was harder that I had expected "a little space please?" looking up at him. He suddenly places his hands on my shoulders I winch expecting heavy pressure but instead it's soft and gentle almost feather like. i'm shocked

Opening my eyes to him I see his eyes have soften now aswell I must have gasped because I hear him chuckling at me in a tender way I suppose I could say. " silly woman" his words like velvet almost hypnotizing. Taking one of his hands he brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. I could push him away but I don't.

"don't play with me" I pout at his actions unsure of his trying to win this on going battle but for some reason I believe his movements are honest and true, affection.

"who said I was playing?" he answers back not staring at me but just mindlessly looking at my hair " I didn't say you were but you in-" my words have yet to be cut off but his lips. Freezing me, motionless is what I am. My heart racing so fast and loud I'm pretty sure he could hear, and feel it with him pressed up against me.

Both his arms are around me now as I had placed mine to rest on his back. This kiss is different from anything I had ever experiences before. It's passionate, almost feverish, and most important it's real. Pushing him away slightly " this isn't right" he laughs "do I look like a saint woman?" stepping back " ha, ha Vegeta. Seriously I'm not that type of girl. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was but I just don't randomly kiss people"

"so I'm a random male then?" raising an eye brow, out of curiosity " um." A blush comes full into view " no your not a random male but someone who I shouldn't be doing this with, we live together with my parents it's madness"

I find myself pushed up against the wall but not in a forceful way more like a gentle guidance of where he wanted me to be " the only madness woman is you walking around here and me not.."

"I have to go" I didn't want to hear his last words I just didn't, I couldn't for the emotions that would appear out of his little words. I needed to escape.

He let me go of course, but I had to resist the urge to turn right back around into his arms. _What is he doing to me_ how many times have I asked myself that question? Once too many that's forsure.

"damn it" I curse to myself. My heart shaking rapidly from the close interaction, he always does that to me and I really need to stop it. I could hear faint laughter, I bet he probably heard me due to his alien nature! Bah! He is Impossible

_Wait! _That's what he wanted didn't he.. oo damn him and his smooth ways. Oh I'll get him back sooo good it'll make this event look like child's play, watch out prince of all sayians for you are about to meet your match.

* * *

**GAMES BEGANNN what do you think!! ?? reviews please!! I know it's been a while guys this is the best I could do haha!**

**!!Um yes I need help to make an awesome summary someone please help!?**


End file.
